Where Is My Mind?
by dreamtares
Summary: La hija de Atenea, ha de vengar a su madre frente a los romanos. Para el reto What If? del foro "El Monte Olimpo" bajo el prompt de "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth no hubiera seguido la marca de Atenea?"


Bueno, tarde como siempre. Pues ni el What If...? es mío, ni la trama principal (que ya no recuerdo bien como va, así que si ven errores al respecto ignórenlos porque es probable que me dé cuenta hasta después de que publique y que esté muerta por dentro), ni los personajes, ni nada de nada más que la redacción, pues. Fingiremos que Nico no está en peligro de muerte para este cacho de fic, ¿vale? Perfecto. Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo", así que si votan por mí, les daré una galletita. Mentira, no me descalifiquen por favor:c Disfrútenlo y dejen un review que este es mi intento de (JAJA) fic dramático.

* * *

Where Is My Mind? - Pixies.

* * *

Todo había empezado con las pesadillas, donde monstruos de los que no había escuchado ni en los más antiguos mitos la perseguían.

Cada noche despertaba jadeando y empapada de sudor en medio de la oscuridad, pero no había nada allí, más que la moneda de plata; y cada día la inquietud por las palabras de su madre la consumía. Había un susurro constante a su alrededor y un malestar frío asentado en la boca de su estómago que no parecían dejarla sola nunca. Los demás empezaban a notarlo.

"_véngame, prueba que eres hija mía_" Las palabras de Atenea eran lo último en cruzar su mente antes de dormir y lo primero que la perseguía al despertar. Estaba tan confundida...si solo pudiera pensar con claridad.

Ese día, todos en el Argo habían salido a excepción de Annabeth. Se cruzó de piernas sobre su colchón y abrió el portátil de Dédalos. No había encontrado nada que pudiera serle útil. Sabía que debía empezar su camino en Roma pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Cómo seguiría el camino de su madre si no sabía qué buscar? No pudo evitar pensar en la pretora de la Nueva Roma. Reyna sabía que era lo que quería su madre, y si no lo sabía, al menos tenía una idea de lo que podía significar.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para estar en paz consigo misma? Recargó su frente en el portátil y suspiró.

Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo en voz alta la chica. La puerta se abrió y Jason se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Annabeth? Lamento interrumpir...solo quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Reyna me dijo que hablaron en Nueva Roma.-aventuró. Annabeth levantó la cabeza y asintió. Estaba tan cansada. Jason caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y prosiguió.

-Me dijo que te contó la leyenda de los hijos de Atenea.-con esto, obtuvo la atención de Annabeth, quien entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto?-preguntó mientras tomaba la gorra de su escritorio y la apretaba entre sus manos.

-Escuché una leyenda cuando me volví pretor del Campamento Júpiter. Se supone que los hijos de Atenea buscan algo desde hace miles de años. Atenea elige a unos cuantos semidioses cada generación. Siguen esa señal hacia Roma-Jason titubeó.

-¿Que más?-apuró la chica. Jason la miró fijamente.

-Annabeth, estamos a tres días de llegar a Roma. ¿Estás siguiendo la marca de Atenea?

Ella no contestó. Jason había probado su valía y lealtad en la Colina Mestiza. La había llevado hasta Percy y había sido de gran ayuda estos últimos meses; pero aún así, en ese momento sintió una gran desconfianza hacia el semidiós, que a fin de cuentas era el hijo de Júpiter, un dios romano. Jason era el enemigo.

-No, no sé nada del tema. ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Tengo bastantes cosas por hacer.-Jason se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de actitud, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Salió del camarote en silencio.

Miró sus paredes lisas y el montón de libros apilados en el escritorio. Un espacio vacío siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

"_mata a los romanos, véngame_" sonaba como un eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se paró rápidamente y de un manotazo derribó toda la pila de libros del escritorio. Gritó y cerró la puerta con seguro. Quería estar sola. Solo quería un momento de silencio, eso era todo. Tomó nuevamente la gorra de los Yankees y la aventó en dirección a la ventana.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, pero no contestó. Simplemente se deslizó hacia abajo con la espalda pegada a la pared, al llegar al suelo abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Escuchó que los demás semidioses hablaban al otro lado de la puerta. "_véngame, véngame_"

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Cállense!-gritó, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Pasaron horas, quizá un día completo para cuando Percy logró abrir la puerta.

Se sentó a un lado de Annabeth y la abrazó en la oscuridad.

-Jason y Piper me contaron. ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes? ¿Es cierto?-asintió, porque no tenía voz suficiente para hablar.

-Todos los que han ido se han perdido para siempre, Annabeth. No dejaré que eso te pase.- "_los que deciden no seguir la marca de atenea también se han perdido para siempre a sí mismos_"

-Percy, no sé que hacer.-sintió los brazos de su novio sosteniéndola más firmemente, inundando todo el lugar con el olor del mismo océano. "_no confíes en él, es un romano ahora_"

-Leo cambió rumbo antes del anochecer, los romanos atacarán el campamento mañana. Hablaremos de esto al llegar al campamento. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿sabes?-la chica asintió. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los labios resecos. "_ya no soy yo misma, ya no sé quién soy_" El chico la levantó suavemente del suelo y la soltó sobre la cama. Limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un simple beso en los labios; Percy salió del camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No durmió en toda la noche.

"_¿serías capaz de iniciar una guerra? ¿"serías capaz de cargar con eso en tu conciencia?_"

El trayecto a Long Island fue bastante rápido aunque no saliera de su camarote, y los días transcurrieron con más calma a pesar de que casi no habló con nadie a parte de Percy y Piper. Para cuando llegaron, ya estaban listos casi todos los preparativos para la batalla.

Después de la bienvenida, los demás se pusieron a planear la batalla, pero Annabeth y Percy fueron al cuarto de armas a cambiar a _Contracorriente_ y la pequeña daga por algo más adecuado.

-¿Crees que deba usar una lanza? Clarisse dice que trataremos de estar a una buena distancia de los romanos, supongo que no quiero lastimar a ninguno de ellos. Claro que siempre puedo utilizar el agua, así que no sé...-Annabeth dejó de escucharlo y prestó atención a la voz de su madre.

"_si se ha pasado al bando de los romanos, que perezca. mátalo_." Así que se arrojó en dirección a su novio con la daga en alto.

No sabía que pasaba. ¿Porqué había hecho eso? Si Percy no la hubiera detenido, lo habría matado, estaba segura. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba tanto que el chico tenía que agarrarla por los hombros para mantenerla estable aún horas después del accidente. Los romanos estaban a punto de llegar y ella solo podía causar problemas. Ya no sabía que hacer, así que levantó la daga en dirección a su muñeca con una mano temblorosa.

-¡No, Annabeth!-Percy la detuvo nuevamente y arrojó la daga lejos, justo cuando escuchó un estrépito. Los romanos estaban ahí. "_véngame, mata a los romanos, tú no eres mi hija_"

Percy levantó la mirada hacia el exterior y se dirigió a Annabeth.

-Eres peligrosa en estos momentos, lo siento muchísimo.-con esto, la cargó por la cintura y corrió en dirección al Argo II, alejándola de las armas y del campo de batalla, la frontera de la barrera mágica que los protegía.

La última visión del exterior del Campamento Mestizo que Annabeth tendría sería la de la mitad del campamento formando una fila compacta, escudo contra escudo avanzando y abriendo camino para la segunda fila, el resto de los campistas armados con lanzas y ballestas. Después Percy, que parecía estar a punto de llorar, cerró la puerta de su camarote en el Argo II y la dejó en la oscuridad.

Estuvo encerrada esperando por lo que parecieron horas, sola con su mente y nada más. Hasta que el estrépito se detuvo.

-¿Ha terminado? ¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Annabeth mientras Leo y Percy abrían la puerta de su camarote. Su novio estaba lleno de sangre, que parecía no ser suya y Leo estaba completamente cubierto de hollín.

-Ha terminado, los romanos se han retirado por ahora, pero Piper...-Leo parecía nervioso, como si no pudiera completar la frase.

-¡No!-Annabeth comprendió y corrió hacia la puerta

-¡Ellla está bien, está bien, Annabeth!-se tranquilizó mientras Percy la acunaba en sus brazos. -Bueno, no bien. Pero Quirón dice que estará como si nada en una o dos semanas.-Annabeth soltó a llorar otra vez, si tan solo hubiera seguido la marca de Atenea. Los semidioses morían mientras Gea tomaba poder, y el Olimpo estaba cerrado.

-Percy, tenemos que ir otra vez a Roma, tenemos que volver. Buscaré la marca de Atenea.


End file.
